


Wolves,Guns and the Warm Spring Sun

by Rainffy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainffy/pseuds/Rainffy
Summary: Hyrule, a modern city, hides a group of Chosen Warriors.They are Sentinels with sharp senses and strong bodies and Guides with great spiritual power.These special warriors exist as the country's top-secret, guarding the peace of the Kingdom of Hylia covertly.When Time met Twilight for the first time in Hyrule city, they were attracted to each other as Sentinels and Guides, who both have never been bonded…
Relationships: Linkcest, Sentinel/Guide Bonding - Relationship, Twilight (Legend of Zelda) / Time (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Wolves,Guns and the Warm Spring Sun

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Twilight ( Sentinel ) X Time ( Guide )
> 
> Main characters ( with the game series they appear in )--
> 
> Time ( Link in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time \ Majora's Mask \ Twilight Princess )  
> Twilight ( Link in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess )  
> Zelda（ Zelda in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time )  
> Sky (Link in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword )  
> Warrior ( Hyrule Warriors )  
> Wild ( Link in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild ）
> 
> Other character appearances will be added in the notes of the corresponding chapters.
> 
> This work is a translated version of my Chinese fanfiction ( See the Chinese version in → https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359492 ).
> 
> As my English is limited, I put it in a TRANSLATOR with some personal simple corrections. So if there is any expression not going well, feel free to discuss it with me in the comments section. Any questions or thoughts you may have! I will check the comment box regularly.
> 
> This is a love story of Twilight and Time, and there will be some suspense, battles, and other ancillary stories. But ultimately it's a LOVE story. If you don't accept the CP of Twilight X Time, please don't blame this, or think it doesn't make sense between them, or recommend other CPs under my work ( There are indeed other CPs, I'll warn you before the chapter). 
> 
> Thanks for your understanding!

**0\. Prologue**

Flames encroached all around, and rubble fell like hail.

The man ran desperately through bodies, rubble, and the wreckage of machinery.

He almost died under a collapsed wall, his body tumbled out from under the gap, letting the rubble wrap all over his body, scraping a trail of blood. He was about to struggle to get up when he suddenly felt something bite into his trousers.

Upon closer inspection, it was a hairball, no, a grey wolf cub.

How could there be a wolf in this place? It could also be a short dog. Nope! How could there be animals here? A thousand questions crossed the man's mind, but the cub was real - short hair, round eyes, milk teeth not yet sharp, clinging to his trousers, and whimpering pitifully.

Its head kept moving in one direction as if it wanted to lead him over there. The man followed the direction, and in the spot where the wall had collapsed, there was a nearly deformed iron door, its surface smashed into pits, where lock still hooked to the wall.

The man heard the cries of children, just inside the stubbornly iron door.

Then suddenly, the cub vanished, with the drag of the man’s pant released for an instant.

Without hesitation, the man threw a kick towards the lock and broke it with another knock. The door opened, and a furry head leaped out and filled into his arms.

It was a boy holding a girl. They had been locked up for some time in this small room.

「Boys, hold on to me!」

He picked up the thin-looking girl and held the boy's hand to go outside, but found he couldn't drag the boy.

「Leave me alone, you have to run away. 」The boy looked pale.

「No! We're all in this together! 」The little girl screamed.

The man turned around and saw that the boy had an ankle bracelet attached to his left foot, which protruded from the room, just to the door.

「Those bastards!」

He cursed, quickly dropped the girl, and picked up a piece of iron in his hand. The chain was broken into pieces.

Before they could stand still, there was another strong shaking, and the roof began to collapse. The roof began to collapse. Bigger and bigger blocks of cement were falling.

The man picked up the boy without a word, riding on his other shoulder as well as the girl. He runs wildly, like an immortal horse galloping through the smoke of battle.

Countless others were running, the scythe of Reaper dancing over their heads, reaping the flesh and blood. Only a few were lucky enough to escape.

There was no past, no future, and from the beginning of their memories, these group of people lived in darkness, in an artificially blocked fortress.

The firmament opens a narrow crack in the collapsing world of darkness, through which the world of light sends an invitation to fate.

The man and the two kids had become the lucky ones.

When they headed up, there were burning clouds hung over the horizon, as if the flaming fire behind them was spreading all the way to the sky.

**1\. Meet in the warm spring**

In Twilight’s dream, there was a golden wolf.

He knew it was a dream, for there were no golden wolves in reality, just as there were no rabbits in bowler hats or cats in boots. But it came to life in this dream, fluffy and soft with the wolf fur that stretched in the quiet darkness and seemed to flow with sunlight.

He wouldn't look away, wouldn't wake up right now. Since the golden wolf had shown up, the nightmare had been dispelled.

The previous scene was still white shining surgical lamps, shackles tightening around his limbs, needles piercing the marrow of his bones, injecting tube after tube of remembered fear into the dream, twisting and turning to torment him. Just when he was about to wake up from screaming, the wolf came in, like the light pouring through the curtain, and lifted the heavy nightmare for him.

Then all became calm and peaceful.

He took courage to reach out and touch the golden fur. The moment his fingers touched it, he woke up.

When consciousness came back, a new round of nightmares poured down. A thousand mosquitoes seemed to be buzzing in his ears, and odd smells were being packed and dropped into his nasal cavity, like grenades, to bombard him indiscriminately. His blood pressure is skyrocketing, his heart is nearly burst, and when he bounced off the bed, the air seemed to conceal countless small thorns, cruelly scraping at the surface of his skin ......

Ah...

He yelped and rolled to the floor, tumbling and shivering in pain from the friction of the coarse concrete floor. He struggled to get up, as if on pins and needles, and shivered, feeling for the vial of pills in the bedside drawer.

There was only one pill left.

He gave a pained owl and didn't open the cap. This「outbreak」came earlier, and he had to hold out a little longer until a new pill was renewed. Ilya and Rusl… In case they needed it too, the only remaining small pill could save a life.

And himself? Twilight gulped air, bringing his scattered consciousness to a single point. It was the most useful thing he'd learned on his own, living in this crumbling, rotting slum all these years. As he took deep breaths, those disordered pulses in his body were gradually ironed out, and he could feel a mass of light growing at the tip of his heart, growing and then enveloping his senses.

Ha -

He could finally hear, see, and breathe properly. The grey wolf beside him kept circling him, rubbing and humping from time to time, and he reached up to scratch its chin, his fingertips feeling fluffy and tied with the fur while feeling himself being stroked as well, oddly comforting.

The gray wolf had followed him since he was a child, living with him in a small cell in the slum, now growing to the size of a man, but never making the place look crowded - for it was not physical, like a ghost that only Twilight himself could see and touch.

Twilight could see it at a very young age. When he was a child, when the gray wolf was a cub, the first time Twilight saw it, he was sure it was himself.

Rusl, Ilia, or anyone else, could not see this wolf, it was like an illusion to Twilight, a spiritual extension of his tentacles. He could conjure it into solid form, but that was too mentally draining, so it rarely did so.

Twilight went to the window and consciously tried to open it for air, but it was no use, for the air outside was just as foul as inside. There were cramped layers of coffins, the dirty dangerous walls, the nylon ropes crammed with rags, and the garbage heaps where rats and insects frolicked about.

And then an unfamiliar smell wandered in and held his nose.

He'd never smelled it before, not in the big, bustling city of Hyrule. It belonged to someone, something special, a mixture of sunshine, grass, and fresh cheese that was out of place here.

Twilight thought for a moment of the golden wolf in his dream.

He'd hidden the gray wolf because Rusl had warned him: Don't let it out in front of anyone, even if you know they can't see it.

After a moment waiting, the man appeared, seemingly carrying the sunlight with him, and stepped into the shady alley where daylight was perennially absent - the warm was ambling over his golden hair, fresh white collar, and his gentle smile.

He must be a prince who had been blessed by the goddess of light.

When the impressionable word「prince」popped into Twilight's mind, he was startled, as embarrassed as a stage actor with the wrong script.

There were no princesses or roses on the road, just a cunning rat who came to greet the young prince.

「How dare you come here alone?」

「You know what you have to hand over? I'll make sure you get over.」

The young prince calmly returned in response to the brothers' sing-song.

「I don't have any money.」

「What are you bluffing at, dressed like a decent man? Beat it!」

Twilight watched indifferently. This kind of drama played every day in the slum, don’t even bother to think, the little prince would be knocked out a few teeth, with the lovely face beaten red and swollen, and the valuable things were swept away, lying on the ground crying.

But the little prince didn't cooperate at all, he looked like he had just come out of a fairy tale book and thought his opponents were all paper goblins. He made firm fists and glared into his enemies, with his pretty blue eyes, like he was ready for a war.

Twilight didn't know which heartstrings had been plucked wrong, but his blood was up, and holding onto the stage he leaped out of the window and landed on the ground from the second floor.

He clamped down on the fist that the rogue's brother was about to throw.

The rogue was about to curse, but after seeing who was Twilight, he changed his tone,「Yo~ It's the guy from Third Street.」

Twilight patted his opponent's shoulder and gave him a wink.

「Do me a favor.」

The rogue brother looked at the youth, then at Twilight, and sneered, 「You like this type?」

「Cut the crap, let him go or not? 」Twilight put more pressure on his hands, and the rogue cried out in pain.

The young man looked at Twilight and relaxed his shoulders. It seemed he had something to say.

The younger brother was busy smiling and said, 「Yes, whatever you say is fine.」

Only then did Twilight let go, and the two rogues glared at the young man and walked away in resentment.

「Thank you.」

The rescued young man smiled at Twilight, his skin was milky white, the tip of his nose was straight, and his golden bangs were parted from the middle, revealing a wide-open forehead.

He wore a dark green coat with a collar as white as new, and a pair of black half-gloves on his hands.

It was now March, and the warmth of the spring sun was gradually banishing the cold of winter. Twilight wondered who would still wear gloves out, probably a spoiled young master.

「You should go now.」Twilight waved his hand at him.

「Where are we?」

When the youth suddenly popped a question, Twilight snorted and said, 「You came in here without even knowing where this is?」

「Can't you get in here?」

Twilight didn't want to answer and was about to leave when the man followed up with.

「Are you the boss around here?」

Three questions in a row were laughable, but it turned out that the young master was still a curious baby.

Twilight decided to teach him a lesson. He twisted his wrist, grabbed the youth by the collar, and pinned him against the wall.

「I say this one last time, get out! Otherwise-」

He glared and lowered his voice, putting himself in a fierce position.

「-you're never getting out!」

「No…」 The young blonde smiled at him and tilted his head as if he knew that Twilight wouldn't take action for real. 「…… Because I know you're a good person.」

His eyes were so blue and clear, so childlike in innocence, that Twilight's grip unconsciously relaxed.

「…… There are no good people here. 」He sighed, dropped a threatening phrase, and loosened his grip.

「Thank you for your kindness.」

Then he walked deeper into the alley. Twilight looked at his back, searching for the youth's background.

This shabby alley he had broken into was no place to be. It had an official name - the Ordon Street - but was more commonly known as the「ghetto」to the citizens of Hyrule, and was always referred to with a despicable Hyrule accent.

A cop would indeed come in undercover, never dressed as decently and cleanly as he was. The reporter who wants to dig up something will bring a small gift, speak in the local dialect, offer the interviewee a cigarette, and talk freely.

Did he really just stroll in here?

「Why are you following me again? Body-guard.」

The youth bit the last word and slowly spat them out. Only then did Twilight realize that he had followed him all the way, and tilted his head to the side, avoiding the young man's slightly careless smile.

This distracted little red-cap seemed to have gotten lost in the shabby alleys and was being watched by the eyes of many wild animals. The hookers on Fourth Street, greet newcomers warmly when they see them. A beer bottle would fly out of the sky, accompanied by pinging and women's crying. The road gets narrower and narrower, the garbage almost flooding the lane. Ragged clothes overhead were stacked one on top of the other, sometimes dripping with moldy water.

Almost at the mouth of the alley, a pair of familiar figures crossed in front of them.

「We meet again. 」The rogue brothers smiled at them unkindly.

Twilight glanced contemptuously at the strong man behind the brothers, 「get a helper?]

「I knew you were strong…」

The strapping fellow about two meters high, walked forward, glaring at Twilight and the youth with red bull eyes, puffing out hot air from his nose, and hammering a pair of iron fists against each other,「bang-bang-bang」intimidating the opponent in front of him.

「…… Are you strong enough to catch this?」

The strong man swung his fist to launch a sudden attack, and Twilight pushed the youth away and sidestepped himself. Twilight bent down to avoid it and rolled to his back.

Just about to stand still, the strong man swung his long arm back, Twilight dodged and retreated until he couldn't find a chance to get away from the wall.

This guy … could he be?

Twilight didn't know the man but knew the strange power. It wasn't from a human - at least not a normal person.

A large hole was cracked in the wall, and the strong man attacked multiple times without taking a single hit from Twilight. Feeling frustrated, he turned his attention to the young blond standing dazed.

This curious baby was actually still measuring the hole in the wall.

「What the hell are you staring at? Get out of the way!」

Twilight shouted sharply and elbowed the strong man in the stomach the moment he diverted his attention, knocking the big man two or three meters away, right into the metal pipe in the corner.

The strong man was so sturdy, that the collision did not even get him down. He stomped to stabilize his body. He looked up, his bloodshot eyes were about to burst their entire sockets, and his teeth were chattering like a bull that had been heavily pepper-sprayed.

Instead of attacking right away, he turned to yank the pipe behind him, the metal ring that was fastened to the wall was ignored outright, and with a thud, a row of rivets bounced off the wall and several meters of metal pipe was uprooted. The strong man swung his new weapon and smashed it directly at the two who were running away.

The iron pipe fell from the sky and was aimed at the blond youth, and Twilight saw it and knocked him away with his shoulder, but landed himself just under the bull's eye. Without even thinking, he subconsciously used his two arms to take over.

With Twilight's true strength, he could have caught it.

But if he caught it, it would mean that he had the same unusual and strange strength as the frenzied strong man.

Twilight realized abruptly.

He couldn't expose himself, at least not yet.

The moment his palms touched the pipe, they released it again, and it struck him straight down as it went straight for his head.

He felt a blackout, and stars spinning before his eyes. His head was shaking, ears were buzzing, pain filled his entire skull, and a hot stream of water poured out of his head and flew across his cheeks.

He felt someone tugging at him, trying to help him up. Not daring to delay at the moment, as the pipe could come crashing down again at any moment, he struggled and tugged at the young man's arm, barely standing up.

「Look out! 」The youth yelled, pulling him to one side, and the pipe grazed the two men, landing heavily on the ground again.

The vision was recovering. In a mist of blood, the first thing he saw was the concerned face of the youth, and he was glad the blond had not left him behind. He quickly rousing himself and grabbing the youth's hand, with a firm grip, shouting hoarsely.

「Run!」

He tugged at the youth’s hand and raced through the overcrowded alleyways. The chase stirred up the slum, with garbage flying, rags scattering, bottles, and cans rolling around. The intruding resident was just about to rant when all that was left was air and a mess.

No one knew this place better than Twilight, who knew that around the corner on the Second Street was a stack of cardboard used for a humble abode. He also knew that the owner of the cardboard was out picking up trash at this hour.

The outermost layer of cardboard was lifted and Twilight quickly vaulted in with the youth.

The cardboard house, which was meant to hold only one person, was crammed with two people, and they had to press one against the other to fill the tiny space made of stacks of old cardboard.

The smell was unpleasant as if trapped in a laundry bin full of smelly socks.

Twilight twitched his nose in increasing discomfort, the pain of his head pierced through his previous protection, and his senses became restless again. He was still holding on to the ground, his body pressed against the youth, chest to chest so tight that he could clearly feel the youth’s heart beating wildly.

He was afraid that the young man might make some noise, so he put his hand over the youth’s lips and whispered, 「Don't make a sound, just hang in there for a while.」

The youth nodded understandingly, and his flashing blue eyes seemed to respond. The skin at his neck was white as a sheet, hinting at the thin, green veins beneath his skin, giving off a faint burst of milk that stood out from the stench of the surrounding area.

Twilight couldn't help but want to bring his nose closer.

It was amazing how the scent of this man could relax him so much, like the golden wolf that had dragged him out of his nightmares in his dreams.

Then all became calm and peaceful.

Twilight quietly sniffed for a while before realizing that a bit too much time had passed. There was no movement outside, a return to the usual deadness, probably the sinewy guy had lost his target and was sitting somewhere hanging his head in frustration.

As they walked out of the waste paperboard house, the youth suddenly came back up to Twilight.

He had a white tissue in his hand and gently wiped it on Twilight's face.

「I’m sorry. 」As he wiped it off, he said,「Come with me to the hospital.」

「No need. 」Twilight was not used to the tissue rubbing against his face.

「You're so badly injured, you need to go to the hospital. Don't worry about medicine, I'll pay for it all.」

「I'm fine!」Twilight waved his hand flatly.

「So? Well ……」the youth looked confused, while Twilight, not wanting to delay any longer, turned his back and made a refusal.

「It's not far from the exit, you should go.」

「…… Wait!」

The youth pulled out a small notebook from his coat pocket and wrote down a series of numbers.

「This is my phone number, and also the Sheikam number~」

He tore off the page and shoved it into Twilight's hand.

「…… Just call me Time!」

Twilight took the paper and didn't say anything. After all, it was a very dangerous thing to get involved with someone like him.

This was the first time they met, and hopefully, the last.

「Remember to add me!」

Before parting, Time made a point of emphasizing，with his smile as warm as the sun in spring.

△△△

Twilight didn't know that after they parted, the man named Time took the tissue out of his pocket.

The white tissue was stained with flecks of Twilight’s blood.

He got a small clear bag from the inside pocket of his coat, carefully folded the tissue, put it in the bag, and sealed it. The sequence of motions was masterful.

A small purple bird flew over and stopped at his shoulder, catching the pouch he handed over and then flew away into the setting sun.

He looked back at the dark alleyway again.

As expected, It was not a wasted trip.


End file.
